


Hearts like an Evening Fire

by Booker_DeShit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Attempt at Humor, Autistic Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Banter, Developing Relationship, Digital Art, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Art, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Pre-Relationship, but they dont wanna realise theyre pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Inquisitor Telum Trevelyan ventures out to the Hinterlands with a small group of companions. Despite the fact Dorian was being dragged along with the Iron Bull of all people, he agreed to come to the Hinterlands, if only to escape the journey to the Storm Coast. The trip turned out quite eventful in the end.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Trevelyan, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Collected Fanfics for the Adoribull Reverse Bang 2019





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> https://theinconvenienced.tumblr.com/post/190307160048/here-is-my-contribution-to-the-adoribull-2019-rbb I can't put the artwork in the story, so here's the link to it.

“We’re going to the Hinterlands.” Inquisitor Telum Trevelyan announced one day, their body poised over the map in the war room. Sunlight filtered through the windows before them & their companions, illuminating the Inquisitor with an almost heavenly glow. The mark upon their hand radiated as they pulled back from the table & stood tall & proud, returning their hands to their places atop their dagger scabbards. After hours of planning & strategising, a messenger had interrupted them, to bring news of a group of Venatori that had holed themselves up in the Hinterlands.

“Very well.” Leliana nodded.

“We’ll send one group to the Strom Coast while you head to the Hinterlands.” Cullen added. Telum turned on their heel then, & headed out of the Skyhold fortress, their retreating back falling away into the shadows. They trusted their advisors to deal with the situation in the Storm Coast as well as they would have done it, leaving them to gather a team perfect for dealing with the pests that were the Venatori. 

~~==~~==~~==~~==

It was a crisp morning in the mountains of Ferelden, a light, wintery breeze blowing through the fortress. Not many people were out yet at that time, aside from medics pattering about & some soldiers having taken up the early hours to spar without much distraction. With sharp, grey eyes, Telum scanned the area, spying out their target, before trotting down the stairs.

Out in the courtyard, they made a beeline for the training area, & then right to where The Iron Bull of the Bull’s Chargers & his Lieutenant, Cremisius Aclassi, were sparring.

“Hey, boss.” The Bull took the time to wave cheerfully to Telum, yet he still managed to shield from Krem’s oncoming blow.

“I have a job for you two.” Telum explained.

“Oh, really?” Krem dropped his training sword, moving closer to the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor that immediately moved out of his way as he went in for a kiss, turning to the Bull with an unbothered look.

“Yes.” They said, ignoring Krem’s disappointed look & the Bull’s jeering laughter. They didn’t stay for long after that, not even to say more. They just turned on their heel & headed towards back inside the fortress, the Iron Bull’s loud laughter sending them on their way. After all, they both knew where to meet with the Inquisitor. And they both knew the Inquisitor didn’t like waiting.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

The next place Telum headed to was the library. They didn’t expect many people to be around at such an early hour, & they weren’t disappointed. It felt almost serene as they walked off the stairs & stood in the doorway. It was silent at that time of day, empty save for the librarian. The smell of old books was a pleasant one to them & the gentle glow of candles lit up the surroundings in a way that calmed their ever-present nerves. Being the Inquisitor was hard work, always leaving them on age, & fearful of Corypheus’ next move. They had learned to cherish moments like these, especially when they were few & far between. Their scarred face relaxed & they took in a deep breath that lulled them deeper into their cathartic state. They traced their steps to the little alcove where Dorian resided, silently walking up to their friend. The mage sat on his armchair, a book over his face as he dozed off. If Telum was the sort of person to smile, they really would have, it was a funny scene to walk in on.

“Mage.” They leaned in, whispering in his ear, watching the man rouse from his nap.

“Inquisitor?” Dorian looked up at them, his voice laced with sleep. He yawned, & pushed the book off his face, too sleepy to care that it hit the ground below him. Although he would be horrified once he was more aware. Dorian didn’t seem very surprised at the sudden intrusion to his peace, neither did he seem angry. He even smiled slightly at Telum, the corner of his mouth lifting almost subconsciously & showing off a set of perfect, white teeth.

“I have a job for you.” Telum explained as Dorian begun getting up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. The Inquisitor felt kind enough to dig their thumb into his back, helping him work out all the kinks that sleeping in an armchair caused.

“Oh, I’m never doing _that_ again.” He moaned, clicking his shoulder.

“I really wouldn’t recommend it either.” Telum added. Dorian had to look at them incredulously, looking for something in their face that he clearly ended up finding. He burst into laughter.

“I can’t remember the last time I heard you joke around like that, Tel.” He got out in between bursts of laughter.

“Yeah, whatever. I still have a job for you.” Telum sounded serious, yet there was a cheeky glint in their eyes, & they seemed to be grinning under that cloth that perpetually hid their scarred face from the world. It wasn’t quite the smile _others_ would expect, but a grin was all _Dorian_ expected, he knew the Inquisitor well enough for that.

“Oh, can it not wait?”

“Venatori, Dorian.” Telum hummed, their voice taking on a slight hint of amusement. The Inquisitor spun on their heel then began walking away from Dorian, & back down the stairs, even if slightly reluctant to leave the calm & peace of the library.

“Ah. On my way!” He jogged right after them, snatching up his staff on his way down. Telum felt the air buzz behind them, that familiar buzz of magic, before Dorian matched their step, looking as flawless & handsome as ever. He smiled at the Inquisitor, who gave him a nod, before opening the doors of the fortress for the third time that day already.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Down in the courtyard, the Bull & Krem were already done setting up their horses. Krem with his slick, brown stallion, Catalan, & the Bull with his massive, spotty grey mare, Tenba. Telum & Dorian’s dracolisks were already waiting. Elizabeth & Princess looking on at the approaching duo, greeting their owners with happy shrieks & hisses.

“Hey there, chief’s boss,” Krem nodded at Telum with a smile, then turned to Dorian, “Pavus.” Although the two Tevinters didn’t seem to be anywhere close to friends, they weren’t on bad terms. Even when they had the habit of teasing each other about their origins, which seemed to be a staple of their relationship. Telum expected Dorian to snap back with a smart quip, as he often did.

Dorian didn’t acknowledge him, however, turning to the very surprised Inquisitor instead, a flabbergasted expression on his face, “Inquisitor.”

“You’ll catch flies if you don’t close your mouth, Vint.” The Bull teased him, & Telum noticed Dorian getting tense. The Bull teased Dorian even more than Krem did, but the mage wasn’t as lenient towards the Qunari as he was towards his fellow Vint. His tongue dripped with venom & his words were hostile & sharp when he bit & snapped at the Bull, obvious frustration clear to anyone who knew Dorian as well as Telum did. But even the Inquisitor wasn’t a hundred percent certain what caused that frustration, even after all these months.

“Do not blame me for the fact that the three of you work so well together,” Telum barked out, getting Elizabeth ready for the journey, not in the mood to deal with Dorian’s love-life, “It’s either this or the Storm Coast, mage.” Dorian let out an angry huff, but went along with it & readied his own dracolisk, even if he couldn’t stop himself from sending the Bull a stink eye. Princess bumped his head against Dorian’s, briefly distracting him from the object of his bad mood. It even brought a smile to Dorian’s face, albeit a hidden, small one, to interact with his dracolisk like that. And if Telum noticed the fond smile the Bull sported when looking at the feisty mage, they weren’t going to tell. 

~~==~~==~~==~~==

In an hour’s time, after many failed attempts to calm down the easily excitable dracolisks, & multiple arguments the Inquisitor had to break up, the four of them had finally headed out. Course: the Hinterlands. 


	2. Fantasising about the Bull’s horns

The Hinterlands where a cold & damp place, not something any of the Inquisitor’s companions enjoyed much. It was a wide, open space with multiple hilly places, &, quite frankly, the dampness was a total mood killer. And yet it was a far better option than the Storm coast, in Dorian’s opinion. That was why he was for once glad to be part of Inquisitor Telum’s personal team, even if that meant having to spend so much time around the insufferable Iron Bull & his equally insufferable Lieutenant. Even if he had to listen to the Bull’s horrible jokes, & witness Telum & Krem dancing around their relationship in the most annoying way possible, at least he was out of the rain for once. Even fighting against hordes of disgusting darkspawn was, albeit barely, better than the nauseating rolling waves of the coast. He’d take the Hinterlands over the Storm Coast any day.

“You’ll walk into a tree at this rate, mage.” Telum spoke from his side. Dorian had to look around for a moment before finally finding the shorter human standing at his right shoulder. The Ferelden looked straight ahead of them, & yet their gaze seemed as absent as Dorian’s felt. They weren’t really one for enjoying the landscape anyway, neither of them.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” He cocked one of his impeccably groomed eyebrows, before dropping it back down. Telum wasn’t even looking at him, so there was no point in putting up a facade around them. Not that they would have cared anyway, Telum wasn’t that sort of person.

“That you should stop fantasising about the Bull’s horns & focus on the task at hand.” Telum tsked, before they moved forwards again, catching up with the other Vint in the team. The other Vint who desperately tried wrapping his arm around Telum’s shoulder, & instead almost slammed into a tree like the suave idiot he was. Dorian didn’t pay these two much attention, not like he wanted to witness these amateurs navigate their new & fresh relationship, & yet still be absolutely clueless about the other’s feelings towards them. His mind, instead, begun to wandered back to Telum’s words. Then, in probably the most embarrassing moment of his life, Dorian realised how, in his day dreaming, his gaze had indeed begun to linger on the hulking frame of the Bull, who just so happened to have been walking before him. Something about the way his muscular back rippled with every heavy step he took had put Dorian in some sort of trance.

“Checking me out, Vint?” The Bull teased, turning his head just slightly to look back at Dorian. Did he just wink at him? Curse that eyepatch of his.

“Don’t flatter yourself, chief!” Krem called from the other side of the Inquisitor. His tone was mocking & carefree, yet he still looked as if he was almost shielding himself from the man, hiding behind Telum like that.

“Oi, you.”

“Behave, you two.” Telum spoke up as Bull begun moving forward. They said it in that monotone way of theirs that conveyed nothing & everything all at the same time. It instantly quieted everyone present, & sent a shiver up Dorian’s spine. All the members of their troop by themselves might have had the battle prowess to instil fear into the heart of almost any enemy they encountered, but there was just something intricately terrifying about their Herald of Andraste. Something that could be so easily presented in that simple command.

“Anyone else felt that?” The Bull asked. His voice was joking enough, yet Dorian caught the slightly unsettled smile he sported.

“Tel, you’re _terrifying_.” Krem added, & he sounded breathless.

“Oh, please. I can’t believe you two really are scared of them.” Dorian put a smile on easily enough, & kept his tone light, waving his perfectly manicured hand around dismissingly. From multiple alcohol filled nights in Telum’s presence, he knew well enough what their dear Inquisitor was actually like. Scary? Yes. Dangerous? Certainly. But able to hurt their friends? Well, you better hope they consider you their friend then. Dorian was gifted that title early on in his time with the Inquisition, & he would hold onto it proudly, & be that little bit paranoid to let it go.

“Psht. I’m not scared.” Krem huffed, even as he took a cautious step away from his... Whoever these two where for each other.

“And you’re also an amazing liar.” The Bull hissed out. 

“Are we near the camp yet?” Dorian injected before another cat fight begun. That got him one of those annoying smiles from Bull.

“Aww. Are your footsies tired?”

“You soon enough won’t have any ‘footsies’ if you keep this up.” The Bull took a step back as Dorian brandished his staff, a pissed off look on his face. Why couldn’t the Inquisitor have taken Sera instead of him for once? Or Blackwall, or Vivienne, or _anyone_ really.

“I think we’re all tired by now,” Telum cut in once again, getting in between them, “We’ll set up camp here.” Dorian nodded, sheathing his staff again. He dropped his bag from his shoulder, glaring at the Bull from the corner of his eye. Telum glared back at him, a warning.

“What?”

“Behave,” Telum hissed lowly, only loud enough for him to hear, “Krem, Dorian, you set up the tents. I will get the fire place going, & the Bull will go & get us something for dinner.” The Inquisitor turned to the rest of the group, looking to each of them as they listed of the jobs. No one dared to argue, scampering away to do their designated jobs.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

In no time, the tents were set up, Telum & Dorian’s to the right of the fire pit; Krem & the Bull’s too the right. A nug was roasting across the small fire, the Bull standing over it. The Bull looked relaxed enough, but he was tapping his foot impatiently.

“Hungry?” Dorian skulked up beside him, a teasing smile adoring his face.

“Of course.” The Bull grumbled.

“I couldn’t tell.” Dorian hummed innocently.

“So hungry, in fact, I wouldn’t mind snacking on some Vint bones.” The Bull growled, suddenly all in Dorian’s face. Dorian shrieked, jumping back in fright, only to have the Bull laugh deeply.

“Hmph.” Dorian turned his nose up, & stalked away from the Bull. He walked away fast enough, that there was no way for the Bull to see the small smile that played on the mage’s face.


	3. But we DO hate each other

The four of them gathered around the campfire. Stories were shared & food was eaten. There was no drinking, not while on a mission, but the laughter was loud & joyous, even the Inquisitor joined in with the occasional chuckle.

“And... and then... that _squirrel_.” Krem gasped in between bouts of laughter.

“Oh, no, I don’t want to hear the details.” Dorian grimaced, even as he himself was breathless from laughter. The Bull burst out with a loud belly laugh at the mage’s expression, slapping him on the back. Dorian chuckled too, almost leaning into the warmth as the Bull’s hand lingered on his back. Then he seemed to think better of it & roughly pulled away, sending the Qunari a disapproving glare. The Bull immediately quieted & pulled his hand back.

“Well. Ahem. We should probably take stock of our inventories,” He coughed, “In case we lost something or... something.”

“We’re not yet done with our food though!” Krem protested.

“We finish eating, then we do what the Iron Bull said.” Telum cut in, leaving no room for argument or protest.

Once they were all done with the food & the four had went to their respective tents, Telum had then left theirs & begun walking towards Dorian’s tent, “I’m taking Krem & leaving you to talk it out with Bull.” They said, walking past Dorian without really even addressing him fully.

“What?” The mage screeched, glaring angrily at the Inquisitor.

“I would rather for my favourite mage to not be pummelled by an angry Qunari. Or by an angry mob for setting said Qunari on fire.” They stopped & turned to him fully.

“Aw. I’m your favourite mage?”

“Don’t push it.”

“Oh, but I’m honoured,” Dorian pressed a palm to his chest, wiping away a fake tear, “The Inquisitor’s favourite mage! What a title!”

“I’m still leaving you with the Bull.”

“Oh come on!” He grumbled, “What exactly am I supposed to talk out with that... that... beast?”

“This whole ‘rivalry’, of course,” When Dorian gave them the ‘are you kidding me’ look, Telum huffed, “Just because Qunari & Tevinter usually don’t get along, doesn’t mean you have to keep up with this whole ‘hating each other’ crap.”

“But we _do_ hate each other.” Dorian protested.

“Dorian, please.” Telum didn’t look at all amused & Dorian knew that if he kept this up he’d end up in big trouble. With a heavy sigh, he nodded. If this was the Inquisitor’s will, he really was in no position to argue.

“Just don’t hope for much.” Dorian warned, before stalking away from them.

“I only hope that you two will be less murderous towards each other. That’s all I ask for.” Telum sighed to themselves, shaking their head. 


	4. Don’t call me cute

It was an hour later when the Inquisitor’s group had gathered once again around the fire. Despite the next day being one full of travel & fighting, none of them seemed tired enough to sleep quite yet. They were all achy & weary from a day of long travel, yet it wasn’t the sleepy tiredness that always resulted in a good night of sleep. Not to mention that it was rather early still & the night was still young. The moon had hidden, low behind greying clouds & the stars proved to not serve as a viable light source. The fire was slowly going out, it’s glow no longer illuminating the faces of Dorian & his companions. The mage found this situation to be very ironic & annoyingly perfect for Telum to find a good enough excuse to go off with Krem & do whatever. They could say they were going to collect firewood, or something.

“Krem & I are going to gather some fire wood.” Telum suddenly stood up & announced. Ha! He knew it. Although that wasn’t really anything to be happy about. He _was,_ after all, being left alone with the Bull.

“What?” Krem looked at them, before the Inquisitor grabbed him by the arm & started pulling him away into the faint treeline up ahead. Krem didn’t fight, letting himself get dragged along yet with a slightly surprised expression. Of course Telum hadn’t even told him about the plan.

“Have fun!” The Bull called to the retreating pair.

“Piss off, chief!” Krem yelled back with a massive grin on his face.

“So...” Dorian begun once Telum & Krem had disappeared behind the trees. He was sitting opposite the Bull, & he found that having to face him was far worse than if he had been sitting beside him. Not to mention he was getting bloody cold & the Bull always ran so warm.

“So, Tel left us here on purpose to talk it out, huh?” The Bull looked at Dorian with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

“How did you...”

“I’m Ben-Hasserath, remember?” Dorian did remember, that he was literally sitting alone, in the middle of nowhere, with a spy. And yet that was the part that bothered him the least. Say what you might, but Dorian could tell how loyal the Bull was to the Inquisition & the Inquisitor, almost as much as he was to his Chargers. Dorian could respect someone who was true to the cause, & true to his people. He found the Bull to be admirable to an extent, it was just that he annoyed the hell out of him on every single occasion possible.

“Yes, I haven’t forgotten. It’s hard to forget such a crucial detail.” Dorian spat back, turning up his nose & shuffling even further away from the Bull.

“You still don’t trust me?” The Bull asked. He didn’t sound teasing, as Dorian would expect him to be. He sounded genuinely curious for once, & maybe a bit put down.

“It’s not that,” Dorian sighed, & begrudgingly turned back in the Bull’s direction, “It’s more that...”

“It’s about the footsies comment, isn’t it? Yeah, I apologise for that. It was in bad taste.” Dorian was surprised. Was the Bull, _The Iron Bull_ apologising to _him?_ Dorian stared at the Qunari incredulously, waiting for him to laugh & say that he was kidding. Or to do _anything_ really.

“Well,” Dorian cleared his throat once he realised the Bull was waiting for him to say something & wasn’t going to speak himself, “That was part of it. Thank you, though. For apologising, I mean. I didn’t expect it.”

“I know when I crossed a line.” The Bull looked to the side sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Dorian had to look away swiftly. Did it suddenly get warm here?

“Of course.” Dorian cleared his throat again.

“I don’t want there to be any bad blood between us, Dorian. We’re fighting for the same goal after all, we’re on the same side.” Dorian couldn’t meet the Bull’s eye, as much as he tried. The other man sounded so sincere & it made Dorian feel bad. He was beginning to realise how hostile he had acted towards the Bull, while the Bull probably had long forgotten about their silly, little rivalry.

“Yes, of course. I have to apologise too. For threatening you & all that.” Dorian was met with a laugh, & he immediately regretted his words. He glared at the Bull, & was this close to storming off & finding Telum, when the Bull stopped & wiped a tear away from his eye.

“Oh, you’re adorable, Vint.” The Bull chuckled.

“Excuse ME?” Dorian shrieked, shooting out of his seat, “I, am a powerful Tevinter mage, the son of a magister! I am Dorian of house Pavus! I... I am not CUTE!” He stomped his foot & puffed out his chest, his face getting absolutely red, whether from anger or from how flustered he was, no one was able to tell. How dare the Bull say something like that? To him nonetheless!

“Whoa there, Vint. I meant it as a compliment.” The Bull threw his hands up in a placating gesture, but he was still chuckling. He found it _funny!_ Dorian felt as if he should have still felt angry at the Bull, but he honestly was too tired to. And besides, there was no point in getting angry at him when the goal of their little talk was for them to _not_ want to skewer each other. Dorian sighed vehemently, & sat back down.

“Don’t call me cute.” He grumbled, pouting like a toddler.

“Is handsome ok then?”

“I... Uh.” Dorian stared at the Bull with his mouth open, his face red again but they both knew what that was from this time. Dorian might have been vain & would often point out how clearly amazing he was. But to have another person, another man at that, a _Qunari_ man, compliment him was something else, something Dorian wasn’t quite ready yet for.

“Dorian?”

“If you must.” He finally huffed, & brushed it off dismissingly as if his mind still wasn’t screaming, or really, squealing.

“So, no hard feelings?” The Bull asked, sounding hopeful. That smile of his was back again, that annoyingly endearing smile.

“No.”

“Shake on it then?” Then the Bull reached his hand across the fire pit & slightly to the left where Dorian sat. Begrudgingly, Dorian uncurled his crossed arms & grasped the Bull’s hand. He honestly didn’t know what he expected, the Bull’s palm was warm, calloused & much, _much_ bigger than Dorian’s. It almost made him feel safe, as surprising as that sounded. That all went out of the window when the Bull pulled him forward, towards the fire. 


	5. You’ll be the death of me

Dorian’s life flashed before his eyes, & the vague notion that Bull had betrayed him & he was going to die tingled somewhere in the back of his brain. How could he have been this stupid? How could he have let his guard down like that? The Bull was a _Qunari_. Qunari hated Tevinters, & Dorian was furious with himself that the Bull of all people, a _spy,_ would be any different. Of course he wouldn’t, & now Dorian would die most likely being the only one who knew that the Bull had betrayed the Inquisition. And he was beginning to agree with the Inquisitor that the Bull & him could drop this rivalry after all. _Oh, how wrong I was,_ he thought to himself with poignancy.

However, something happened that he hadn’t expected to happen. Instead of falling face first into the flames, he was pushed into a warm, bare chest, & squeezed by a pair of massive arms.

“Bull!” Dorian shrieked, his face lighting up with embarrassment. Partially because of the contact, & mostly for the fact he had misjudged the Bull like that. He had his reasons! You don’t think clearly when you think you’re about to die!

“C’mere, Vint,” The Bull chuckled. Did he have to be so warm? Dorian felt warmer with him of all people, than he did sitting by the fire. The Bull could be just so infuriating at times, even if Dorian found it endearing, “Aww. You find me endearing?”

Dorian spluttered & pushed himself off of the Bull’s chest, “Did I say that aloud?” He didn’t even notice the fact he sat in the Bull’s lap, his hands still pressed against the Bull’s pectorals & staring up at the taller man, while the Bull held onto Dorian’s waist to keep him from falling off. Dorian’s face had turned even red again, whether from anger or further embarrassment, he himself couldn’t tell.

The Bull gave him one of his infuriating smirks, “I find you endearing too, Vint.” Was that a blush he saw spread across the Bull’s grey cheeks? The man who probably slept with every single kitchen aid in Skyhold, who talked about sex like he was talking about the weather. The one who was the one to tease Dorian, to always get a rise out of him, when it was Dorian who was trying to get a rise out of _him._ That exact same man, _blushing?_

Dorian scoffed, “You’ll be the death of me, you brute.”

“Better than a death from a darkspawn.” The Bull laughed one of his deep belly laughs, his whole body shaking. Which meant that Dorian was also moved by the Bull’s laugher, falling back against his chest to keep his balance.

“I guess so.” Dorian muttered low under his breath, although he knew the Bull heard him perfectly. Qunari had extra sharp senses after all, he was sure he read about that in one of his books.

“So, friends?”

“Acquaintances. And work partners.” Dorian corrected, the unsaid ‘at least for now’ so obviously hung between them that someone could cut it with a knife. Because both of them wanted something more, right? Dorian did, in some deep, hidden crevice of his heart.

The Bull grinned at him again, “As long as I still get to tease you in battle & have you blush like that, I’m fine with.” Dorian squeaked & whacked the Bull in the chest. The Qunari didn’t seem to even register the hit, or simply chose to ignore it, that infuriating grin still present on his rough face.

“Where is the Inquisitor & your Lieutenant,” Dorian begun looking around, very obviously trying to avoid looking at the Bull & the look he was giving the mage, “They should have been here ages ago.” 

The Bull chuckled, patting Dorian on the shoulder, “Let them have their fun, Vint. They’re still young & experimenting.” Dorian knew about experimentation, a whole lot actually. But even he knew make-outs in the middle of a mission weren’t appropriate. 

~~==~~==~~==~~==

It wasn’t even a full 10 minutes before Telum & Krem returned to the campsite. While they waited, the Bull & Dorian talked. It was a good talk, if Dorian could say so himself, & he enjoyed it. Especially since it was about his research into Corypheus’ origins. Which meant he had the charge of the conversation, with the occasional comment from the Bull, which proved to be more help than the mage expected.

“You two are back quickly!” The Bull called out to the two arriving figures, who emerged from the trees. Neither seemed to be carrying a single stick, that they had claimed to have been gathering, but both looked heavily dishevelled. 

Dorian shared a knowing look with the Bull, completely forgetting the fact he was sitting in the Qunari’s lap in the presence of other people, “I thought you two were meant to be getting fire wood.” He yelled to his friends, a cheeky smile on his face. As they came closer, Telum gave their two companions a look that wiped the smiles off of their faces. Dorian clambered off the Bull’s lap, as both men booked it into the nearest tent, the Bull’s incidentally. Krem laughed as they hid, before he too was sent a silencing look from the Inquisitor.

“I wasn’t laughing.”

“Sure you weren’t.”

“Bull!”

“Sorry, boss.”


	6. Epilogue

“So.” The Bull turned to Dorian, having to shimmy around in the tent that was barely big enough to fit the Qunari alone, much less another, far from small man. Dorian looked at him with an unamused look, laying on his side with his head propped up by his arm. After the Inquisitor had used their very effective & scary glare on them, & they had scampered away into the Bull’s tent, neither of the two felt brave enough to face the wrath of their Inquisitor Telum, & venture out into the campsite. Even once they both were sure Telum had retreated to their own tent, they still didn’t want to risk it.

“So,” Dorian repeated, “I won’t make his awkward if you won’t.” Then he turned on his side (which was far easier for him than for the Bull, especially without those massive horns to account for) & closed his eyes. He felt the Bull shift behind him, then settle down after a minute of fighting with one of the pieces of armour his horn had snagged on. Dorian could imagine very well the sight that it would be, & he hid a snort behind his hand. 

“Acquaintances don’t share tents.” The Bull suddenly piped up, innocently enough. Dorian’s eyes shot open & he himself sat up to whack the Bull on the arm.

“You were meant to not make this awkward!” The mage fumed at him, & was met with another of the Bull’s loud laughs. Despite himself, Dorian felt compelled to join in with the laughter.

“QUIET!” Dorian & the Bull looked at each other when the heard Telum’s shout. They hurriedly settled back down.

“We’ll carry this on after the mission.” Dorian suggested.

“Yeah.” 


End file.
